Between Us
by Miss Just
Summary: ."É disto que somos feitos agora, meu irmão: confrontos." Slash.


Portanto, esta fic foi escrita para o **Amigo Não Secreto do MM**.  
Depois de voltas e mais voltas, negociações e trocas injustas baseadas em ameaças de morte, eu finalmente recebi o nome do meu ANS.  
Claro que **fiquei feliz**, obviamente que fiquei feliz.  
Pensei em milhentas fics possíveis para serem escritas,** ter cinco fandons em comum** com o ANS é amor!  
Deixando-me de merdas, **fic para ti, mor, com todo o carinho e capacidade incester/slasher que eu tenho**.

* * *

_Para a Sami, apenas porque eu te amo ;*_

* * *

**_Between us_**

Ele diz que o café nos acalma a fome, que a cafeína nos acelera o sangue e ajuda a controlar a ânsia pela morte, pela loucura, pelo simples prazer de dilacerar a pele de qualquer inocente. Mas eu juro que não entendo de onde veio essa teoria estúpida. O café não serve de nada, não nos acalma, não nos ajuda, nem sequer se pode comparar ao pensamento do sabor do sangue humano sobre a minha língua.

É ridículo! Noite escura, quase nem lua, perfeita para caçar, e eu em casa, a olhar para uma caneca meia vazia de café frio, divagando sobre todas as _suas_ típicas idiotices. Café em vez de sangue... sinceramente, Stefan, os anos fizeram-te mal.

E agora a chuva começa a cair, lenta, delicada e chata. Lá se foram as minhas ideias de ir tentar encontrar alimento de verdade no meio da floresta. Ele até pode achar que eu sou uma besta, mas eu sou uma besta que gosta de se manter seco. Caçar à chuva não é, definitivamente, o meu forte e, se pensar nisso, é algo até meio bárbaro, não? Ser de inteligência superior contra humanos ridículos e idiotas que se escondam da chuva imensa em cantos escuros e sombrios onde poderiam perfeitamente ser atacados sem ninguém dar por nada. É meio bárbaro, sim.

Largar a caneca de café em cima da mesa parece-me uma boa ideia. Sei que ele vai implicar comigo por isso, apenas uma ou duas palavras, um chamado de atenção e apenas isso bastará para começar uma discussão. Apenas isso, uma pequena chama para desencadear um enorme incêndio, para começar uma luta, um confronto, uma discussão que nunca terá fim enquanto um de nós existir. É algo que já se tornou irracional entre nós, já é quase instinto. Eu provoco, ele defende, eu atiço, ele perde o controle e ataca. E então dá-se o confronto. É disto que somos feitos agora, meu irmão: confrontos.

Os seus passos silenciosos são captados rapidamente por mim. A chuva trouxe-o de volta mais rápido que o previsto, mas isso não me incomoda em nada. Estranhamente, apenas faz com que o sorriso perverso nos meus lábios aumente ligeiramente. É hora do show começar.

"Damon" a sua voz chama-me em tom baixo e contido. O leve toque de frustração perfeitamente disfarçado e, mesmo assim, visível apenas para mim. Voltei-me para ele num gesto exagerado, rodando sobre um pé, inclinando-me para o lado e deixando aquele sorriso falso no rosto. E lá está a expressão quase neutra dele, os lábios entreabertos enquanto os olhos não deixam de se fixar em mim.

"Sim, querido irmão?" a minha pergunta falsamente ingénua e desentendida apenas o deixa levemente mais irritado do que o que ele já estava. Mas, claro, o perfeito Stefan não o iria demonstrar.

"Tu nem sequer terminaste o café" o olhar dele quase que me convencia a ir até à mesa, pegar na caneca e terminar a merda da bebida. Mas ficou por aqui, pelo quase.

"Isso é ridículo" comentei, colocando as mãos no bolsos das jeans e mantendo o sorriso típico. "Eu preciso de sangue, Stefan, san-gue. Não de água preta com um sabor desgraçado."

"A cafeína ajuda-"

"-o sangue a circular rápido e a manter-nos não sedentos. Eu sei" imitei a voz ele, revirando os olhos e balançando um braço no ar. Podia ser atitude meio infantil, mas eu realmente estava a gostar. Começo de discussão, primeiro acto do nosso espectáculo privado, o primeiro passo no nosso novo jogo de conflitos. "Mas eu não gosto de café, eu gosto de sangue. E, enquanto não inventarem sangue instantâneo como o café, não me parece que vá beber disso novamente." disse, de braços cruzados e olhar vencedor. E, então, completei "Ah, não, mas se o que eu gosto mesmo é de caçar então, sem chance para o sangue instantâneo."

Vê-lo revirar os olhos e sacudir levemente a cabeça, apoiando os dedos sobre os olhos fechados e respirando fundo é apenas mais uma etapa. Apenas mais um momento do nosso conflito, da nossa brincadeira. E eu sei bem o que vem logo depois.

"Porque estás aqui, Damon? Porque não te vais embora de vez?" a bela frase que chega sempre a meio de uma conversa. As duas perguntas que ele mais quer ver respondidas e aquelas que eu, definitivamente, não irei responder. São as regras do jogo, se eu revelar a estratégia, o jogo acaba, as discussões acabam, os confrontos acabam, e o nosso conflito termina sem um fim digno de nenhum dos lados.

"Eu gosto daqui! E estava com saudades tuas, Stefan!" exclamei, abrindo os braços como se esperasse um abraço apertado de dois verdadeiros irmãos que não se viam há demasiados anos. Ele olha-me de lado, desprezando-me com classe, ignorando o meu gesto e fingindo que não ouviu o que lhe disse. Ele pega na caneca que deixei a meio, olha para o líquido escuro e bebe-o de uma vez. Eu suspiro demasiado alto, fingindo-me derrotado e bato com os braços ao lado do corpo. "Sabes, se continuas assim qualquer dia começas a brilhar ao sol como aquele viado do livro."

Eu juro que não sei o que eu disse de mal desta vez, mas ele simplesmente bateu com a caneca na mesa, deu meia volta e saiu da sala. Ele não pode fazer isso, a nossa discussão não pode terminar assim. Está errado ele fugir a meio, principalmente quando eu me estava a divertir e quando eu não percebi em que momento é que eu feri os sentimentos dele. Será que ele é fan do viado do livro? Ah, por favor, Stefan, isso é baixo demais até para ti!

Reviro os olhos e vou atrás dele. A nossa discussão não terminava ali, eu não ia permitir isso. Encontrei-o perto da porta de saída, o casaco sobre o corpo, o chapéu de chuva na mão, pronto para sair. Os seus olhos estão baixos e algo me diz que ele está farto. Mas não entendo, realmente não entendo. Era uma discussão banal, nada que se compare com outras que já tivemos antes. Então... porquê?

"Porque me viras as costas quando estou a falar contigo?" pergunto e apenas recebo um olhar frio vindo dele. A porta abre, o som da chuva intensa invade a casa e tu sais sem uma última palavra. E com isso, querido irmão, despertas o meu ódio e fúria por ti.

Saio na noite, à chuva, sem querer saber de nada mais do que o motivo desse teu olhar em mim. Seguro a gola do teu casaco, prenso-te com força na parede e observo enquanto a admiração se torna raiva e a raiva novamente frustração. O teu olhar contra o meu, a expressão vampírica na tua face contra a minha.

"Porque é que tu fazes isto? Tu sabes que eu _odeio_ que me vires as costas" a minha força sempre superior, o meu ódio sempre maior e nada que ele pudesse fazer naquele momento. Apenas falar, responder, dizer o motivo dele, o porquê de me ter deixado plantado no meio da sala, sem uma explicação ou motivo visível para tal.

"Porque brincas comigo?" perguntas-me em voz baixa e mais grave que o habitual, dor e ressentimento em cada nova palavra. "Porque teimas em fazer os mesmos jogos todas as noites?"

"Eu não disse que era disso que ia fazer com a minha vida? Tornar a tua num inferno?" relembrei, vendo a sombra do sofrimento sobre os seus olhos. "É o que estou a fazer!"

"Porque não segues em frente e me deixas?" outra pergunta que ficará para sempre sem reposta, apenas te deixarei as dúvidas da sua resolução. Seguir em frente, deixar-te? Como te atreves a sugerir tal coisa herege? Como te atreves a, mais uma vez, apenas demonstrares verdadeiro desprezo por mim?

A chuva caí intensa sobre nós, molha os nossos corpos imundos e corrompe mais e mais as nossas almas pecadoras. Nós sempre seremos assim, opostos, odiosos, conflituosos. Não adianta tentar escapar ou evitar, os nossos destinos celaram-se naquele maldito dia e dele em diante sempre assim será. E tu não estranhas quando os meus lábios capturam os teus, meu irmão, te roubam um beijo sedento, saboreando o café desgostoso na tua língua.

Esforças-te para te afastares, para não aceitares, para não retribuíres, mas, como sempre, como de todas as vezes antes, limitaste a ceder à minha força e a beijar-me de volta. E estás mais sedento que nunca, deixando-te cair na perdição, aceitando o pecado de braços abertos, saborando o sangue que ainda resta em mim misturado com a chuva que, cada vez mais forte, caí dos céus.

O teu corpo implora por mim, agarrando-me, puxando-me, querendo-me com um grito silencioso de possessão. As tuas mãos rudes na minha camisa, o teu beijo perverso sobre os meus lábios. Intensidade, loucura, desejo maldito entre nós. As minhas mãos no teu corpo, rasgando as roupas que o cobrem, que o afastam de mim. Necessidade. É apenas isso, necessidade de sentir o que nunca demonstras no teu rosto, na tua voz ou nos teus olhos. Necessidade de saber que, mesmo depois de tudo, não é desprezo o que sentes por mim.

Roupas rasgadas no chão à nossa volta, retalhos e chuva. Chuva e beijos e sangue e pecado. E o teu corpo parece tão quente sobre o gélido que o meu se torna a cada novo dia. Um gemido foge dos teus lábios quando baixo a minha mão até ti. A água escorrega pelas nossas peles, acompanhando os nossos movimentos, sendo testemunha dos crimes em silêncio que cometemos. E quando o meu corpo se une ao teu, louco, quente, extasiante, a chuva apenas continua a cair, abençoando a maldição que se quebrara sobre nós.

Os corpos unidos em movimentos perfeitos, os gemidos surdos que nos controlam e toda a pressão que o ódio exerce sobre nós. Um leve espasmo que perdura por um momento parecendo a eternidade, o sabor do prazer e a sensação de dormência dos sentidos que o segue. Não mais gemidos, não mais união, não mais movimento. Afasto o teu corpo do meu, como em todas as outras noites. O teu olhar é gelado em relação a mim, mas não me importa mais. A chuva terminou. E o nosso conflito também.

* * *

**_N.A.:_** YAY, Fandom novo da Jay com fic pervertida e louca :D  
Sami, my love, espero que tenhas gostado do mais novo surto da Jay ^-^  
A todos os outros: gostaram, **R.E.V.I.E.W.  
**_Just_


End file.
